


Easy

by rave1812



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rave1812/pseuds/rave1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's decision in "His last vow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Sentiment, Sherlock had considered it pointless and tedious. Logic, science; he was an expert on. However, feelings, social niceties to avoid “hurting” others' feeling..that he could not understand. Sentiment, feelings, love, caring was not an advantage.   
Until he met John.  
When he met John he began to understand how strong feelings could make you, how precious people could become. It became clear to him just how strongly and fiercely he could love and just how far he was willing to go for those he cared for, those he loved.   
He had faked his death to protect John. He had left everything he had been working towards for most of his adult life, he   
had left John. By far the hardest thing he had had to do.   
So taking a life, the life of a cruel, corrupt, sadistic man to guarantee the safety and happiness of the bravest strongest man he had ever known..well that was...to give up his life for JOHN...that was easy.


End file.
